


Broken Open

by PathOfNevermore



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PathOfNevermore/pseuds/PathOfNevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck you, Adam Lambert! Just – Just fuck you! Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself and please make someone else into your personal toy!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Open

There had been one kiss, that very show. One kiss. Tommy had been right against Adam, his head on Adam’s shoulder. Adam had stopped the singing and there it was, the one kiss that did it. The one kiss that set loose a fire in Tommy’s belly. The one kiss that made Tommy lose it right after the show, and not in a good way. At all.

  


  


His voice was strained, loud to the point of shouting. The room was too small for Tommy right then and there, while he ranted at the singer, at Adam. Asking him why he always _had_ to kiss him on stage. Why they could never just have a great show without the flirting and the overdone attention. Without Adam’s horrible jokes and implications. Tommy was screaming before he knew it. “Fuck you, Adam Lambert! Just – Just fuck you! Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself and _please_ make someone else into your personal toy!”

  


Adam just watched him. Eyes wide, expression unreadable. It seemed to only increase Tommy’s rage. He balled his fists and looked at the singer, his usually brown and friendly eyes almost black. “You disgust me,” he spat. “You fucking disgust me.”

  


  


And so it ended. Tommy skipped the signing – leaving the disappointed fans to storm off to the bus, wondering why he had changed buses so he was with Adam now. Fate hated him, he was sure of it. Absolutely damn sure.

  


He went to bed as quickly as possible – forgetting to remove his makeup or even to brush his teeth. Fucking Adam and his fucking mind games. He hated that guy, he almost did.

  


  


It wasn’t until an hour later when the bass-player heard someone else shuffling around in the bus. Assuming it was Adam, he closed his eyes and buried himself under the sheets. Fucking Adam and his fucking mind games.

  


Adam’s voice was soft – hurt maybe? – as he approached Tommy and sat on his bed. “Tommy Joe,” he mumbled. “Hey.”

  


But Tommy faked sleep.

  


“I know you’re awake, Tommy Joe. Come on, don’t do this.” 

  


Tommy shut his eyes tighter. No. No, no, no.

  


“Open your eyes, Tommy Joe, please.” 

  


Tommy cursed quietly, as he turned to his friend. “What do you want? Get out.”

  


Adam shook his head and held out his hand. “Come on, we need to talk.”

  


“I don’t need to talk!” Tommy spat. Adam ignored him. His grip on Tommy’s hand was tight and without even hesitating he took him to the couch at the far end of the bus.

  


  


Tommy grumbled quietly as he took the cup of tea Adam shoved at him. “Now,” the singer whispered. “What was that all about?”

  


Tommy’s eyes widened. Was the guy _kidding_?! 

  


“You really think I’m disgusting?” Oh, yes. Adam definitely sounded hurt. “You see,” he continued, “I wouldn’t have cared if it hadn’t been you, who said that. I wouldn’t have given a fuck.”

  


“And now you do?” Tommy laughed loud and humourlessly. Adam was such an idiot.

  


“I actually do, yes,” the singer admitted. “Now tell me. What was that about?”

  


Fine. Tommy sighed quietly and took a large gulp of his tea. His anger was wearing off, very slowly, but it was. “I’m sorry, okay? Just – fuck you.”

  


Adam didn’t say a thing; just watched his bass-player intently, wondering what was going on in his head.

  


It was then that Tommy spoke quietly. “You just shouldn’t kiss me anymore, Adam. I don’t like it.” He _loved_ it.

  


Adam laughed friendly. “Is that what this is about? Fine. I won’t kiss you anymore, no problem. You should have told me before though… You shouldn’t have agreed and –”

  


Tommy shook his head. “I wanted to.”

  


“You wanted to what?”

  


“Just give it a break.”

  


  


And so they gave it a break. Adam tiredly waved Tommy a goodnight, before he disappeared to the other end of the bus. Tommy stayed behind, fingering the remains of the makeup under his eye, watching his fingertips glitter. He didn’t hate Adam. He didn’t think Adam was disgusting. He would never. He didn’t – He – “Hey, Adam?”

  


Adam looked up, from where he moved past Tommy looking for his makeup remover. “Yes?”

  


Tommy shrugged. “I don’t want to go to sleep,” was all he said, and Adam smiled. “You look tired, just go to bed.”

  


“I don’t want to,” Tommy sighed as he stood. 

  


Adam was warm when Tommy leaned into him, just like they did during the concerts. 

  


“Tommy Joe?” The singer’s hand snaked around his back and carefully pulled Tommy against him. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

  


Tommy shrugged again. 

  


“What’s this about? Tommy?” Adam’s hand ran over his back. “Glitterbaby…”

  


Tommy smiled at the familiar nickname. He loved when Adam touched him.

  


  


Adam had stopped trying to get Tommy to talk. He just put his hand against his back and softly pushed Tommy with him. “Come on, you need to go to sleep. Big gig tomorrow.”

  


Tommy just yawned, wondering if Adam was still hurt by his words. Because he didn’t mean to hurt Adam. He _really_ didn’t. 

  


  


The bassist found that mystery solved, for Adam didn’t take him to Tommy's own bed. He concluded that Adam’s bed was softer and well – just so much nicer, as he lay down. 

  


“I’m right back, okay?” Adam whispered. “Just try to sleep.”

  


  


It took way too long before Adam came back, so Tommy thought, for it gave him time to think. Of course he didn’t hate Adam. Of course he didn’t think his friend was disgusting. And of course Tommy wasn’t as into girls as he'd always told Adam. 

  


  


After what seemed like hours, Adam was back again. He quietly asked Tommy to move, so he could have some space too, before crawling in the bed right next to him. Tommy sighed and closed his eyes tightly. He wanted to say things, ask stuff, but he didn’t.

  


Adam was the first to speak. “Okay like this?”

  


“Very.” Tommy yawned. “Look, Adam –” he slowly turned around to face his friend and smiled sadly. “Adam, I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to hurt you, okay?”

  


“Okay,” Adam simply said. “I knew that.”

  


“Thought so.” Tommy mumbled.

  


“Want to tell me what’s wrong, Glitterbaby?”

  


Tommy laughed quietly. “Stop calling me that.”

  


“Glitterbaby?”

  


“Yeah, stop it.”

  


“Don’t you like it?”

  


“Well, yeah, but – ”

  


Adam grinned. “Then there’s no point of arguing. Now, what’s wrong?”

  


  


Tommy liked being in Adam’s bed. Liked being in that warm and safe embrace. Liked being with Adam.

  


“Why fight it?” Adam carefully asked and Tommy frowned. _Why fight it?_

  


“You like it when I kiss you, hm?”

  


Tommy’s bottom lip quivered.

  


“Just answer me,” Adam continued. “Hey, I’m starting to get damn worried.”

  


“But – ”

  


“Answer?”

  


Tommy smiled slightly. Adam was hugging him so tight. “I really don’t think you’re disgusting, Adam. I could never think that of you. I think – Well, I just think too much.”

  


Adam laughed. “So, any conclusions?”

  


“Naw.” Tommy sighed contently. “I like this. I like you.”

  


Smiling at how adorable his friend was being, Adam stroked Tommy’s back. “That’s a nice thing to hear.”

  


Tommy grinned. “I figured,” he whispered. 

  


  


There had been one single kiss, that very show, and it had set a fire in Tommy’s belly. Exhaustion, confusion, the touring, for God’s sake! It took its toll and except for the performing itself, Tommy didn’t want any of it. It sucked, thank you very much.

  


  


“I’m tired,” he complained. “I don’t know if I still like all this.”

  


Adam nodded. He knew. Sometimes, he felt that way himself. But not tonight. The show had been amazing, except for Tommy’s outburst at the end, that was. “You need to get some sleep, glitterbaby. You do.”

  


And so Tommy tried. He curled up against Adam and sighed as his friend kissed him on the cheek. It was just a short brush of his lips, but Tommy’s heart leapt. 

  


  


He opened his eyes again and watched Adam shake his head, before shyly brushing his lips over Adam’s, testing. Adam smiled softly against his lips, before placing a proper kiss. 

  


Tommy’s eyes remained closed, as Adam deepened the kiss. His thoughts were incoherent, as Adams fingers slipped under his worn sleep shirt and caressed his back softly. The kiss was ended way too soon for Tommy’s liking. His eyes were friendly again, when he looked up at Adam. The taller man grinned at him. “I’m guessing that’s what was bothering you? Even after me flirting with you; hell, kissing you every single show?”

  


And Tommy just nodded, laughing at how stupid he’d been. Adam was nice and warm and oh – how comfortable was his embrace.

  


  


Tommy smiled as Adam quietly whispered how he liked Tommy too, but that “you should get some sleep, Glitterbaby.” 

  


And Tommy just nodded. He closed his eyes, feeling Adam’s lips brush against his once more, before he finally fell asleep…


End file.
